Trouble in heaven
by Leonew
Summary: A mysterious illness has broken out amongst the Shinigami in Seireitei. What could be the cause of it? Is there a cure? A certein substitute Shinigami and his friends have to go and find out.
1. The illness

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I just wrote this story for fun because I like Bleach a lot!

Hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

Everyone agreed it must have been the group of Shinigami from the 10th division that had returned from the real world a couple of weeks ago. They had been on a survey mission and returned with the news that everything seemed quiet enough amongst the humans.

At first, everything had been fine. The Shinigami had gone back to work with their colleague's and soon established a routine again. Then, the first of them had fallen ill. The young man had collapsed during lunch break where everyone had been able to witness it. Although some questions had arisen as to what was wrong with him, no panic had broken out. The man was brought to the hospital and the 4th division had started an investigation to find out what ailing him.

Then, the next day, another person from the squad had collapsed, this time a young girl who had only just joined the division. A lot of people liked her and rumors started to circulate about a virus.

Soon, it began to looks like the rumors were true. Not only the members of the survey squad started to collapse, but also other Shinigami. After they were taken to the hospital and had rested a bit they often woke up again but they were very weak and unable to stand.  
The strange disease didn't seem to discriminate between old and young, weak and strong. It didn't take long for the first captain to end up on the wards; it was Unohana herself, who had been attending the ill all week. This greatly injured the belief that the illness would be quickly contained.

It was then decided Seireitei should be in quarantine. The gates were closed and sealed off. Spirit butterflies were sent out to warn everyone against entering. One of them reached Kuchiki Rukia, who had been stationed once more in Karakura town to help the substitute Shinigami control the hollows in that area.

The dark-haired girl stood in amazement as she listened to the message. Her hand was frozen halfway to the door of Ichigo's room, her whole body was frozen. Even after the butterfly had left again she still stood there. She was not able to believe what she had just heard. What kind of disease could affect Shinigami so badly and spread so quickly?

'Oi Rukia? Where are you?' Ichigo shouted as he flung open his door. He heard a _bump_ and looked down to see her lying on the floor, rubbing her nose.  
'Eh? Rukia what are you doing? I thought you were coming after me to my room.'

'Idiot! I'm not lying here because I want to! It's you swinging open the door with such force!'

Ichigo scratched his head. 'Ok, so why were you behind the door?'

At that moment, Yuzu walked by and looked at them curiously. Rukia was still sitting on the floor but now she jumped up and pushed Ichigo inside. 'I just got some from Soul Society.' she explained.

'What? Soul Society? With one of those weird butterflies? What did they say?' Ichigo immediately started to ask.

Rukia's face grew annoyed. 'Shut up, I was getting to that.'

Ichigo huffed but listened to her as she told him what she had heard. His face grew more and more serious until his frown exceeded even that of his normal look.

'So is there nothing we can do?' he asked.

'No. We're not allowed to enter Seireitei anymore and besides, what would we be _able _to do anyway? I guess they have to figure it out amongst themselves.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Silence! First we will have to find out what exactly this disease is!' Yamamoto Genryuusai shouted over the noise in the captains' room. Several captains had been shouting suggestions how to handle the situation. 'I have ordered the 4th and 12th division to put all their members on discovering this. They will combine their medical and scientific knowledge to find out what's causing the disease and then we can start looking for a cure.'

Ukitake stepped forward, 'Excuse me Yamamoto-sensei, but what if there is no cure?'

The old man frowned, 'No use in such contemplations is there? If there is no cure, Soul Society is doomed.'

* * *

A/N: Dum dum dum dum! Seireitei is doomed! DOOMED I tell you! So how was it? Interresting? Not so interesting? Please-stop-writing-this-stupid-story-youre-hurting-my-eyes?  
If not the last, I do plan to continue.


	2. More illness and frustration

Welcom to chapter 2. I still don't own Bleach.

* * *

'Kiyone-chan! Kiyone! Are you alright?!' Kotsubaki Sentarou was frantically shaking the girl's shoulder as she was lying on the floor. The two of them had been guarding the entrance to Ukitake's quarters when the third seat had suddenly buckled.

Soon, a whole crowd of shinigami's had gathered around the two. They made sure to stay away though, nobody came over to lend a hand. Someone ran off to the barracks of the 4th squad.

Running footsteps were heard and Kotetsu Isane appeared with a stretcher. She was wearing a white mouth mask and a concerned look. 'Fools! Get away from there! Haven't you heard? Everyone is supposed to stay in their barracks until further notice!'

The crowd quickly dispersed and Isane was able to walk up to her sister. She quickly checked her vital signs and sighed, 'It's the same illness. You better help me get her to the clinic.'

Thus it was done and they entered a busy clinic. Everyone was running around and shouting at each other. Isane shook her head, 'I can't understand what they're running around for… it's not like we can do anything useful. We can only give the sick some comfort.'

Sentarou's face fell. Of course he had heard about the inability of the medics to cure the disease but he had hoped there had been some new development. Although he was always bickering with his fellow-shinigami he really cared about her and didn't want her to be ill, let alone…

'Has anyone died of the illness yet?' he asked as they were passing rows of bedridden shinigami.

'No. But the spirit-energy of those who have fallen ill keeps decreasing. We fear that if we don´t find a cure soon there will be f-fatalities.' She was annoyed at the tremor in her voice, wasn't she supposed to be a professional?

The two vice-captains went over to a free spot in the rows and gently put Kiyone down. Then they stood to stare down at her, the desperation obvious in their faces. Quickly, someone came running with a blanket and a pillow to make the girl more comfortable.

Isane closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She turned towards Sentarou, 'You had better stay here now. We can't let anyone who has been around the ill without any protection run about freely, nor can you return to the barracks.'

Sentarou nodded, of course he understood, the last thing they needed was more people getting infected.

'And you?' he asked as Isane made to turn around. 'Aren't you going to stay with your sister?'

The medical shinigami frowned, 'We are short on people as it is. ' she snapped. 'I have to go back to work.' She marched away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the real world Ichigo was going through his daily routine of school and hollows, but his mind was constantly on the news he had heard the previous day. He could notice it in Rukia as well; she had a troubled frown on her face and would be too deep in thought to respond when someone spoke to her. She was sent away from class because the teacher thought she was ill and needed to go home. But when Ichigo exited the building she was there, leaning against the gate.

He had to poke her several times before she responded and when she did she exploded at him for being so rude. She continued her rant all the way home but at some point it had turned to the topic of her frustration about just sitting in this world, doing nothing and knowing nothing.

'I wonder where the disease suddenly came from,' Ichigo pondered. 'I mean, I've never heard of such a thing before. Have you?'

The smaller shinigami calmed down to think. She shook her head, 'As far as I know there has only been one similar, virus-like disease that affected shinigamis and that was the one that caused the hollowfication.'

Ichigo threw her a glance, 'Wasn't that a disease that was created by Aizen?'

'Yes,' came the short answer.

'So… do you think this disease is created by him as well?'

'Maybe.'

'Do you think that means he will attack Seireitei soon? Make use of their weakness?'

'Damnit Ichigo! I don't know!' Rukia burst out. She had stopped walking and was staring dead ahead, her hands clenched into fists. 'All I know is everyone is there and getting ill and we're here and doing nothing more than fighting off hollows!'

He knew exactly how she was feeling.

* * *

A/N: Hmm I have it all so perfectly in my head but putting it all down is ofcourse a different story. Thanks for sticking with me (which you probably have if you're reading this). Please tell me if there's any mistakes in my English and feel free to leave a review about the story itself as well!


End file.
